


Power and Control

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 7: Curufin/Finrod, NSFW at my discretion (are you kidding of course I'm going to make it NSFW).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Power and Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038282) by [shadowoftheday654321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321)



Finrod prided himself on his even temper. He prided himself on his ability to be kind and diplomatic, even to those he disliked or distrusted. He knew he had the innate gift for making people feel welcome.

But when it came to Curufin – Finrod wanted to  _enrage_  him. 

The impulse scared him slightly, with its strength. He would watch Curufin in council meetings and make light, careful suggestions, calculated to infuriate, until he could see the frustration and the fury rise behind his cousin’s cool mask. To all other eyes, Curufin was as unruffled as ever – cold and beautiful and utterly composed – but Finrod could see the fury that boiled beneath that smooth surface; the anger that flashed in those silver eyes. How it  _enchanted_  him… 

And he would smile softly, kindly, and tilt his head so that his golden hair fell forward over his shoulders, and revel in the feel of Curufin’s eyes on him. 

Raging.

- 

“Your brother hates me,” he said, one night, braced above Curufin, pinning his cousin’s arms above his head. 

Curufin gave a low laugh. “What of it?  _I_  hate you, Ingoldo.” 

Finrod lowered his mouth to Curufin’s throat and laid the lightest of kisses on it. Curufin squirmed beneath him. He loathed tenderness, and so Finrod tortured him with it. 

“I go by a different name, now,” said Finrod, quietly, raising his head and meeting Curufin’s gaze. 

Curufin huffed. “Ah, yes, some charming dwarvish moniker – forgive me, Ingoldo, but nothing kills desire like the ugly tongue of the Naugrim in my mouth.”

Finrod bit lightly at his lips. “I do not notice your desire waning, Curvo.” 

Curufin strained against Finrod’s arms and sank his teeth into Finrod’s lower lip. “It will if you keep insisting on speaking nonsense about my brother instead of fucking me like I – ” 

“What would he say if he could see you now?” breathed Finrod, rolling his hips against Curufin’s arousal. “Your brother, who hates me so…What would he say if he could see you beneath me?” 

He expected a snarl, expected Curufin to spit something back at him, but instead, Curufin just laughed, a genuine laugh of pure amusement. “Ah, cousin, you know  _nothing_.”

“What does that mean?” Finrod demanded, but Curufin just laughed again, and broke free of Finrod’s restraining arms. 

“If you’re going to be so gentle, King Felagund, and so distracted,” he purred, rolling Finrod onto his back, “then I’m just going to have to take control.” 

He kissed Finrod savagely, and Finrod found himself moaning helplessly beneath his cousin’s strong hands and dangerously persuasive lips.

“How quickly power switches hands,” whispered Curufin, now pressed to Finrod’s back, one hand tight in Finrod’s golden hair, the other hand reaching over his hip, wrapping around his cock. “Remember this, cousin. Remember how easily I can turn the tables on you.” 

Finrod couldn’t bring himself to answer, letting his head fall back on Curufin’s shoulder, gasping. 

“You think you’re in control,” breathed Curufin, pressing into him. “Has it never occurred to you that I react the way I do because I know what effect it has on you? Do you ever wonder why I creep into your bed night after night, let you dominate me, let you think you hold the power? Who is truly in control here?” He laughed again, low and dangerous, and sank his teeth into Finrod’s shoulder. 

“Why are you telling me this?” whispered Finrod, though he couldn’t bring himself to be upset. He was too far gone. 

“Because it is too late for you to stop now.” Finrod could feel Curufin’s smile against his neck, and denied none of it. He couldn’t resist now, even if he tried.

“You like me angry,” murmured Curufin, and pressed a surprisingly sweet kiss to Finrod’s throat. “And I like you  _powerless_.”

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. I’ve been meaning to write Curufin/Finrod for ages now and just couldn’t get started somehow. They’re great. This pairing is 100% such a bad idea, wicked unhealthy, this can’t end well - but please don’t let this stop you two from having sex.  
> 1\. If you read this as in the same universe as my [Radioactive](http://archiveofourown.org/series/122958) series....there could be some _very_ subtle implied Celegorm/Curufin.  
>  2\. I was definitely listening to Marina and the Diamonds' song by the same name as I was writing this.


End file.
